The Weakest Link: CREW STYLEE!
by Sonolan and Shadow Kiori
Summary: Shadow: Read...el...title...


The Weakest Link: Kiori STYLEE.  
  
  
  
Shadow: Read the title….  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~!!@@!$#  
  
Kips: *waves frantically at the camera as it zooms around the room.* HIII! GAME IS GOING ON DOWN HEEERRREEE!  
  
Camera: *zooms down, focusing on Kips.*  
  
Kips: Hi, My name is Scott, but most people call me Kips, and welcome to…. THEWEAKESTLINK! Yes, yes…. Yeeeeeeeeeeessssssss…. Anyway. We have eight contestants, and um…here they are!  
  
Camera: *pans around to the faces of each person.*  
  
Announcer that sounds like Shadow: Sonolan Kiori, from the Underworld's Mental Institution.  
  
Sonolan: *is in a straight jacket. Glares at Camera.*  
  
ATSLS: Interview Guy, the Genetically Mutated Wombat, from the soon coming to your computer screen series of "Interview with the Vampires…and others."  
  
IG: *smiles, and waves.*  
  
ATSLS: Mark…we don't have a last name, from Seran Perry's Mind.  
  
Mark: *blinks, and is in the process of staring at Sonolan.*  
  
ATSLS: Adam James, from Hell.  
  
Adam: *he stares stoically at the Camera.*  
  
ATSLS: Scott Larson, from the Underworld's Psychiatric Ward.  
  
Scott: *waves shyly.*  
  
ATSLS: Jack Gallagher, from the Underworld's Freak Show.  
  
Jack: *stares at Scott's ass.*  
  
ATSLS: Um…We don't have anymore people…  
  
Kips: *snaps, and Ms. Kiori, Chris, and Lucian appear.*  
  
Ms. Kiori, Chris, and Lucian: *all blink.*  
  
Kips: Lucian, behave. Ms. K, HIIIII! And Bam, Hi.  
  
All: *blink.*  
  
Mark: *eeps upon seeing Lucian.*  
  
Kips: Anyway, here are the rules.  
  
1: All money is automatically banked.  
  
2: I'll ask questions until I want to stop.  
  
3: If you piss me off, you shall be injured in a barrage of rotten fruit.  
  
4: Your Phone-A-Friend are the Judges.  
  
5: Yes, there are Phone-A-Friend's in this game.  
  
6: Do not question me.  
  
7: If you walk the walk of Shame, you immediately become a kinky sex toy/slave.  
  
Kips: All good?  
  
Mark: Who are the judges?  
  
Camera: *flashes over to Shadow, Ackeleka, Seran Perry, A Puppet Master, and Kat.*  
  
Ackeleka: *waves flirtatiously at Lucian.*  
  
Lucian: *smiles, and licks his lips.*  
  
Kips: Anyway…Let's Play…THEWEAKESTLINK!  
  
*Weird little lights and sound effects go off.*  
  
Kips: Sonny!  
  
Sonolan: Yes.  
  
Kips: What is two plus .93075939545?  
  
Sonolan: …2.93075939545?  
  
Kips: Correct! IG.  
  
IG: Yessh?  
  
Kips: …What are you doing here…  
  
IG: I am shamelessly plugging for the soon to be coming story.  
  
Kips: Okay then…Mark.  
  
Mark: Eh?  
  
Kips: What color is Sonolan's hair?  
  
Mark: It's a dark blue with bright green streaks.  
  
Kips: RIGHTO. Adamn.  
  
Adam: …  
  
Kips: What does Shadow do when he's confused.  
  
Adam: *blinks, and tilts his head to the side.*  
  
Kips: Correct, THE OTHER SCOOOOTTT.  
  
Scott: …Okay.  
  
Kips: Why am I hyper?  
  
Scott: 35 pixie sticks, two cans of Big K Red Crème Soda, four cans of Big K Ginger Ale, and Ice Cream and Cake.  
  
Kips: Xacty! Jackel!  
  
Jack: Yes.  
  
Kips: Where is Mike?  
  
Jack: Currently? Fucking David's brains out.  
  
Kips: …Judges? Can we accept that?  
  
Shadow: *looks behind his chair.* Actually, more like sucking his brains out…  
  
Kips: Kay, Jack, You hath WRONGED THYSELF! Anyway, Next Person?  
  
Ms. Kiori: Me I suppose…  
  
Kips: Ms. Kiori…Do you know what the answer to two plus two is?  
  
Ms. Kiori: …*pauses.* Yes.  
  
Kips: RIGHT! Chrissy!  
  
Chris: Hello darling!  
  
Kips: Can I borrow your skirt?  
  
Chris: After the show dear!  
  
Kips: Correcty! Lucian…  
  
Lucian: Can I help you, motherfucker?  
  
Kips: …Wrong. Anyway, because I'm bored with this round, it's time to vote off the person that's a few licks short of an orgasm.  
  
Shadow: *falls over.*  
  
David: GO TO HEEEELLLL! *screaming and moaning.*  
  
Mike: *sucking sounds.*  
  
Ackeleka: *looks slightly amused.*  
  
Sonolan: *blinks.*  
  
Kips: Vote off someone…  
  
All: *begin to write, except Sonolan who has a pen between her teeth and is scribbling letters.*  
  
ATSLS: The strongest link in this round was everyone besides Lucian. The weakest link in this round was Lucian. Who goes home on the WALK OF NOT NICE, REALLY SAD , AND EMBARRESSING SHAAAAME?  
  
Kips: …Anyway…it's time to find out who you custards think is…THEWEAKESTLINK!  
  
Sonolan: *bangs her head on the button.* Lukin.  
  
Kips: who?  
  
Sonolan: I mean Lucian…cut me some slack.  
  
IG: *jumps on his button.* Jack..  
  
Mark: *presses his button.* Lucian.  
  
Adam: Interview Beaver.  
  
Jack: Interview Beaver.  
  
Scott: Interview Beaver.  
  
Ms. Kiori: The little rat thing.  
  
Chris: That icky mouse.  
  
Lucian: Kips.  
  
Kips: *blinks.* I'm not a contestant…  
  
Lucian: I DON'T CARE! NOTHING SHALL KEEP ME FROM ACKELEKA! MWHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Kips: …Jack…Why Interview Beaver?  
  
Jack: He tried to vote someone else off…plus he's fucky…  
  
Kips: Mark…Why Lucian?  
  
Lucian: *muttering.* Bastard. *gets hit by a high heeled boot and a pack of incense.*  
  
Mark: Cause Sonolan made me.  
  
Kips: Good excuse as any. Really, in that round, Lucian was the Weakest Link, but for some reason votes count. Interview Bug Eyed Rat thing, walk the walk…*pauses.* of Shame.  
  
IG: *sadly walks the walk of Shame.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~!!!  
  
Outside:  
  
IG: I really thought I had a chance to win my freedom… oh well. *is imprisoned by men in dominatrix suits.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~!!!  
  
Shadow: Okay then…I, as one of the judges, command you to review. If you don't…It just makes me unhappy. And when I get unhappy, I threaten to cut off Mark's package. Do it for Mark kids. Make Sonolan proud…  
  
Mark: *whimpers.* Pease? *nuts are being gripped tightly in Shadow's hand, who has a knife poised over them.* 


End file.
